


The Dark One's Heat

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to deal with a business matter Jefferson discovers that his employer is in need for something more than his usual thievery. A/b/o AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One's Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



Perhaps it wasn’t the most ideal day to be having this meeting, but Rumplestiltskin wasn’t one to reschedule. Especially when the hatter had mucked up the last two thieveries he was supposed to commit and The Dark One wouldn’t tolerate such sloppy behavior. Jefferson worked under his name, he couldn’t have him walking around behaving that way. Bad for business, bad for his reputation. 

However, trying to talk to his Alpha subordinate while he was in the throes of a very violent, painful heat was going to prove to be challenging. If Jefferson knew what was good for him he wouldn’t even address it. He was a good boy, he’d do as he was told and nothing more, right? 

Rumple paced the patch of woods where they were to meet, fighting through the violent surges of pain and need that jerked through him periodically, just wanting to get this the fuck over with so he could lock himself in his castle and come out again when this was all through. 

He smelled Jefferson before he saw him, instincts flaring to go to him and let him do all the terrible things Alphas tended to do to. Violent, horrific things, things that hurt and mangled and left weak, unprepared boys trembling and sobbing in an alleyway while their father drank himself into oblivion from the profits he’d just made. 

Being near an alpha during his heat, Dark One or no, was not an endeavor Rumplestiltskin particularly enjoyed. 

Jefferson smiled when he saw him, bowing as per usual, his nostrils flared in attention but he was otherwise undisturbed by Rumple’s current condition. “You summoned me, your grace?” 

“Yes I have, dearie,” he giggled, making a flighty little motion with his hand. Ignore it, misdirect and hopefully Jefferson and himself would forget about the situation. “It’s come to my attention that you’ve been a very, very naughty boy, haven’t you?” 

“If this is about Camelot-” 

“It most certainly is!” He bit, his inhuman eyes flashing with anger. “You’re under my employment, pretty hatter. My name coincides with yours. Do you understand what happens when you fail?” 

“It’s your failure as well,” he said softly, humbly. “I’m sorry, Rumplestiltskin, but I-” 

“Ah! I don’t want excuses!” He said, grinning horribly. “I just want you to be  _ better _ .” 

“I’ll do my best to be,” he assured, leaning against a nearby tree. Rumple could see how tense his shoulders were, a tightness in his jaw, a slight dilation to his pupils. It seemed the hatter was fighting his own instincts as well. 

“Of course you will,” Rumple grinned. “See, I want to make a deal-” He choked off suddenly, a wave of pain seizing in his lower belly, the lubrication he naturally made coming in a slight gush and seeping down his legs beneath the leather. He doubled over a little, taking sharp, hot breaths that plumed from his mouth like smoke.

“Are you-?” Jefferson took a step forward and he threw his hand out, knocking him back to where he was. 

“I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth, straightening back up with a sigh. “The deal is, you do one job for me. If you mess it up this time, I’ll kill you. If you don’t, our relationship continues.” 

Jefferson laughed a little, shaking his head. “You don’t want to kill me,” he said confidently. 

“Careful, dearie! Don’t presume to know what the Dark One does or does not want!” He warned. Jefferson took another step forward, a smirk on his lips, his eyes bright behind his dark lined lashes. 

“I’m not presuming. I’ve seen how you look at me. I’ve noticed how kind you are to me, how much freedom you give me around you. I know you trust me, Rumplestiltskin and it burns that pretty black heart of yours so much to know that,” he said quietly, close to him now, and the Dark One refused to back down from him. He’d cowered to enough alphas in his lifetime, been abused and tormented by them enough that with this new power he would not back away from them. Even if Jefferson’s tone was soft, gentle and coaxing, and his eyes were warm, if wanting. 

“What’s the point of this little speech?” He asked, through gritted teeth. 

“You and I both know you’re in heat,” he said quietly, looking at him, at the sweat forming on his glittering face. “The longer you ignore it, the more it’s going to hurt.” 

“That’s none of your business, nor is it your concern.” 

“You’re right. But I have another deal to propose.” He looked down at him, still careful in every gesture and motion he made. “I help you with your heat, and you give me one more chance to prove I’m good enough to work for you.” 

Rumple opened his mouth, panic flaring in his face he tried to convert to rage quickly. Jefferson held a finger to his lips, still soft and careful. 

“You’re the Dark One,” he whispered, watching him closely. “You could snap my neck in a second if you wanted. There’s no way for me to hurt you, not that I would ever, ever want to. I want you, Rumplestiltskin. I know you want me too, I can smell it on you. But I, I don’t want to do anything without hearing you say you want this.” 

Rumple was just a breath away from him, his hormones flaring violently and gnashing at him to just let Jefferson take him. He was quiet for a long moment, never taking his eyes off of him. 

“Deal.” 

The word was hardly out of his mouth before the hatter rushed him, kissing him as if his lips were life’s elixir. Rumple groaned involuntarily, clinging to Jefferson’s shoulders, gasping for him. The passion that flowed from Jefferson was palpable, so strong and incredible.

The Dark One’s nails bit into the fabric of Jefferson’s coat, his desire burning deep in his gut to have more of him, to be devoured by him, and Jefferson seemed more than eager to oblige him. 

The wood around them was silent, the cold catching the voices of any creature that might be stirring. The only sounds were their hot, wet gasping and soft moans the more excited they became. 

Rumple was waiting. Waiting for Jefferson to turn him around, shove his face into the bark of the tree and fuck him. Too hard, too much without regard for his wants and of course it felt good on a primal level. It relieved this ache, this urge, this need in him but it tore everything else apart. He was afraid. And the voices were hissing in his ear to just kill Jefferson, tear him apart before he got the chance to make him weak and powerless through unbridled fear. 

He was nearly ready to let his own anger win out, to listen to Nimue barking at him and screaming that he needed to kill him and just get it over with so he didn’t have to feel this ever again, when Jefferson cupped his face. 

It was such a soft, careful touch. It was tender and kind and out of place for most of the contact he received. He blinked at him, face soft and slack now. 

“Are you alright?” Jefferson whispered, hovering over his lips. “Am I doing something wrong?” 

Rumple swallowed, nearly gaping at him. “N-no. No, I’m fine. I…” 

He looked around the woods a moment, wrapping his arms around Jefferson’s waist and vanished them from the spot. 

They were falling back on his bed when they reappeared, Jefferson above him, clothes still ruffled, cheeks still pink with the chill. He grinned. 

“Incredible.” 

Rumple laughed a little, sitting up to shrug out of the heavy coat and toss it away, and Jefferson did the same. 

He let his head fall back while Jefferson worked the shirt and waistcoat from him, his warm, lush lips finding his neck and pressing soft, wonderful kisses there. The gentle bites to his flesh made him tremble, his hips writhing on their own accord. He groaned with the wave of pain, gripping the sheets underneath him, naked to his waist now. 

“Hurry,” he growled, pleading. 

“Yes, your grace,” Jefferson smirked, slowly working off the rest of his clothes. Rumplestiltskin snarled in frustration and snapped his fingers, rendering the both of them naked. 

Jefferson’s grin spread across his face crookedly, his eyes alight with amusement and want. “Aren’t you something wonderful,” he purred, leaning down to kiss him over and over again, moaning against his perfect lips. 

Rumple was lost in a haze of want, his heat overwhelming him. He worried that Jefferson found his scaly, wretched skin repulsive and was waiting for him to back away, to sneer at him and finally do what he knew alphas were most capable of. 

Jefferson was a vision of beauty. Smooth, muscular, so soft and stunning. He was perfect to behold, and here he was, hovering over a monstrous thing like him. He couldn’t believe he would want anything to do with him and any second now he was going to pull away, run, curse, vomit, something. It wouldn’t be the worst thing someone had done to him. 

Instead, Jefferson’s hands slid along his sides and his hips, getting to know the planes of skin with a deep desire in his eyes. He licked his lips, gently spreading his legs and lifting them, pressing warm, open kisses to his thighs. 

Rumple watched him, his breaths shaky and unsure. “What are you doing?” He hissed out, watching him. Jefferson looked up at him. 

“I think we’re about to have sex, but I could be wrong,” he smiled, cheek pressed against the inside of his leg. 

“But...but you’re being so kind,” he whispered. “You’re holding back, you aren’t…” 

“Acting like an animal?” He whispered. Rumple nodded, looking a little guilty. Jefferson smiled softly. “Because I’m not one. And neither are you. I want you to enjoy this too.” 

He swallowed, his eyes fluttering when Jefferson’s fingers slid into his wet entrance and started fucking him. He moaned without restraint, sweat making his golden skin shine all the more as he rocked onto his hand over and over again. 

Rumplestiltskin gasped, his back arching off the bed. “More!” He begged. “I need more, I need...I need you, Jefferson. I want it, please!” 

Jefferson couldn’t deny him. He’d never seen Rumple so strung out, so needy and wanting like this. He doubted more than a handful of people ever had. Jefferson knew how vulnerable he was, how afraid, and he wouldn’t deny him a single thing he asked for, he refused to. 

He withdrew his fingers and quickly replaced them with his length, pressing into him slowly. The Dark One shuddered, taking him in inch by inch and trembling as his heat consumed him. 

Rumplestiltskin let out a long, deep moan, a tremble working through his body. Jefferson felt...complete. He felt whole and wonderful, like he’d been missing this piece of himself for so long. He’d had plenty of Omegas before but this...The Dark One was just perfect. 

The dark wizard underneath him was gasping and sweating, already coming with a rough tremble of his body, the pent up desire making him quake and overflow with relief. Jefferson was gentler than anyone else he’d had. Milah had been so...cold, distant, leaving him to writhe for hours before she offered any sort of relief. That was after he’d crippled himself, however. Before then it had been fine, but after she enjoyed making him suffer, enjoyed watching their son look at him curiously and ask him why his Papa got sick once a month. 

Cora had cheated him. She let him think that things were alright, stirred the heat within him after hundreds of years of dormancy and left him gasping against a tree, in so much pain it made him weep, and she’d broken his heart. It had been utterly shattered. 

But this? Oh, this was incredible. Jefferson’s presence consumed him, his body throbbing with want for him and responding to every thrust with a soft whimper and the sweet alleviation of his pain. He gasped quietly, panting while Jefferson fucked him, groaning when he kissed him. 

Nothing about this was bad or terrifying. It was... good. Jefferson’s lips were soft, his body hard, hands so attentive. “Oh, Rumple,” Jefferson gasped, shivering a little. “Fuck, you’re amazing. So goddamn beautiful…” 

Rumple stared up at him, breath shaking. “Y-you already have me, you don’t have to continue with flattery,” he gasped. 

“I mean it,” the hatter beamed, flushed and sweating, his powerful body tensed, holding him against his hot skin. “You’re gorgeous. I’ve thought so since I met you.” 

“You’re a damn liar, Hatter,” he grunted, rocking back onto his cock, meeting his thrusts. Jefferson buried his face in his neck, nipping gently at his throat. A shudder worked through Rumplestiltskin, the implications of the bites making his stomach flip and his heart pound. 

“Why would I lie?” He whispered. “When have I ever, ever lied to you?” Rumple shook his head a little, his breaths short, sharp nails digging into his shoulders.  

“Never,” he said, teeth clenched. 

“Then why would I start with you naked and sweating with my cock in you?” He breathed. “This is possibly the most dangerous position anyone’s ever been in.” 

Rumplestiltskin leaned up and kissed him, claiming his breath and his mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist and rocking in time with his thrusts. He felt so wanted, he felt desired and cared for. It was so strange… 

Jefferson rutted into his nerves, making him cry out again, relishing in every moment he had the most powerful, terrifying man in all the realms begging for him in his bed, in his castle, and it was so beautiful. He snarled when the Dark One came again, his insides tensing around him. Jefferson didn’t stop fucking into him, pulling him close and sitting up so Rumple was in his lap, moaning aloud. 

“Oh fuck you’re amazing. So goddamn amazing, I love being this close to you, Rumple,” he whispered, biting at his earlobe, feeling the thick wetness seeping from this gorgeous omega’s insides coat his thighs and soak the sheets beneath them.  

“Please,” he gasped, his voice rasping. “Please, Jefferson, fill me. I-I need you to come in me, I need it…” He needed this ache to go away, he needed the full satisfaction of bringing an Alpha to full release, then it would go away. This sweating, primal, unholy need for Jefferson to fuck him until he couldn’t breathe, which he was well on his way of doing.  

“Yes,” the thief moaned, panting into his ear. The bed rocked with them, slapping against the thick stone wall behind the headboard. Rumple’s nails bit into Jefferson’s skin, dragging them down his back and scratching him deeply. 

The Dark One moaned, arching off the mattress and begging Jefferson over and over again to fuck him harder, and Jefferson immediately obeyed. He moaned, his breath trembling along with him and finally, surrounded by Rumple’s scent and the overwhelming desire he felt just being close to him. He came hard inside Rumple’s body, filling him  with hot come. Rumple cried out from the sensation, making another mess of himself again without even being touched, the golden sheen to his come glittering against his wet skin. 

They gasped, kissing each other lazily wherever they might reach. Jefferson collapsed against his body, the taste of his sweat still warm on his tongue, Rumple’s hands caressing his back now, soothing the scratches he left. 

“Sorry,” he said quietly. Jefferson smiled. 

“Never said I minded,” he mumbled, gasping as he felt himself knot inside him. Rumple’s breath hitched, the swollen base of Jefferson’s cock holding him onto him. He gasped, eyes closed a moment. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, clinging to him. “You’re...that’s not…” 

“It’s okay,” he said softly. “Don’t have to keep me around if you don’t want to, your grace. But I like working for you. I like being here with you. And I don’t just mean in your bed, I mean just spending time with you here.” 

“Haven’t been, been acting like it lately,” he said, still trying to wrap his mind around Jefferson...bonding with him, or hinting at it, at least, with this swollen knot in him. The hatter kissed his cheek, looking guilty. 

“I...felt your heat coming on. I could smell it on you and I was immensely distracted by it. It was my own fault, and it will not happen again,” he swore. “I promised to work for you and to do my job well, I plan on fulfilling that agreement.” 

Rumple smiled a little, hesitating before he slid his fingers through Jefferson’s hair. “I trust you will.” He swallowed, staring at him a beat longer. “I trust you, Jefferson.” 

Jefferson smiled and kissed him slowly. “I won’t betray that.” 

“See that you don’t,” Rumple said, grinning dangerously. “Because my dungeon is full of toys, dearie, and that collection is always ready to play with someone new.” 

Jefferson winked at him. “Do I have to be bad to play?” 

Rumple rolled eyes to hide a blush and just kissed him to shut him up. He hoped the rest of this heat went just as well as this first night. 


End file.
